Percy Moments
by platypusluvver
Summary: I've always wondered how Annabeth sees Percy. Some short stories about Percabeth moments from the PJO series, from Annabeth's POV. Please read and review! :)
1. His Eyes

**So basically this is when Annabeth meets Percy. I have a few more ideas for moments I can use, but I would take requests. Please review! :)**

I looked at the boy on the couch, bored to tears. He was muttering a bit in his sleep, but he still hadn't opened his eyes. Chiron had said to feed him the ambrosia pudding, but how was I supposed to do that when he was asleep? It wasn't too bad, though, having to stare at his face. He had a strong jaw line and a mouth that looked like it was permanently smiling. He probably wouldn't be smiling when he woke up, though. The poor guy had lost his mom. I didn't know anything about this kid's relationship with his mother, but that would be hard for anyone, especially a demigod. As rocky as my relationship with my dad was, it was nice to know that I had a mortal parent who I didn't have to send food offerings to contact.

A groan interrupted my thoughts. I looked at the boy, (What was it that Grower had called him… Percy?) and he shook his head a bit and opened his eyes.

His eyes were gorgeous. They were a deep sea green that I was sure only occurred naturally in the ocean when the water was settling after a storm.

The breathtaking eyes blinked blearily at me, so I shook myself out of my stupor and lifted a spoon of ambrosia pudding to his mouth.


	2. You Drool When You Sleep

**So here's the "you drool in your sleep" chapter, as it's a favorite. I hope you like it. As requested, I'll probably do the Sirens part next, but keep the requests coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson whatsoever. If I did, there would be ALOT more Percabeth. :)**

This was ridiculous, I thought as a leaned against the railing. Why wouldn't they tell me anything? I knew I could help, and after my failed attempt at getting the Percy kid to tell me was going on, I was more than a little frustrated. How could they just sit there and play pinochle while something bad was going on?

"Mr. Brunner?" a surprised voice said behind me. I turned to see Percy staring wide eyed at Chiron.

Chiron smiled at him and said, "Ah, good, Percy, now we have four for pinochle." Percy sat warily down next to Mr. D who turned to him and sighed.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

Percy eyed him and scooted his chair a bit. He could probably smell the alcohol on our Camp director, and I guess that would be kind an unsettling trait for a camp director to have. That is, if he wasn't the God of Wine.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called. I walked up to them as he continued, "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

As if cabin eleven needed more campers, I thought. Chiron probably just wanted to get rid of me so that he could talk to Percy about some top secret things. Things he would never tell me even though I had 5 more years of experience than this kid. What made him so special? Oh well, I guess I could grill Percy later and see if he'd spill the beans. "Sure, Chiron."

Percy started sizing me up, as if we were about to fight. I found myself once more looking into those gorgeous green eyes. He really was pretty cute. Now that he was awake, he had this rough, experienced quality that told me his previous life hadn't been exactly easy. My eyes gravitated to the Minotaur's horn in his hand, and I thought about how scary it must have been to face a Minotaur without even knowing monsters like that existed.

When, he noticed me examining the horn, he smirked a little, obviously expecting praise. I could feel my cheeks heating up, so I said, "You drool when you sleep," and turned on my heel and sprinted away.

I could have kicked myself. 'You drool when you sleep'? Come on, Annabeth. I guess it could have been worse. I could've blurted out what was _really_ on my mind. Something like, "You have beautiful eyes, you know that?"


	3. Poisoned

**So I found this in one of my notebooks from a looooong time ago, and it totally fit with this series, so I decided to post it. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, along with requests for moments!**

**This is when Percy gets stung by Luke's scorpion in The Lightning Thief. Enjoy! :)**

I was down by the archery range, practicing my shot, when a satyr ran up to me.

"Annabeth!" he called. "Come quickly!" I exchanged puzzled looks with my half-brother Malcolm, who was practicing next to me. When the satyr reached us, he started talking so fast that I couldn't really understand him.

"It's Percy…. Unconscious, at the Big House…. Not sure what happened, but he looks really bad…," He said more, but I had already taken off towards the Big House.

When I reached the Big House, there was a small crowd gathered around, talking excitedly. I pushed my way to the front and burst through the door. I stood there for a moment, taking in the scene.

Chiron was kneeling over Percy, who was lying on the couch. My stomach lurched when I saw him. His face was ashen, abut he was twitching every second or so, his eyelids fluttering. Chiron was holding his hand, examining his palm. There was a bloody gash there, and the skin around it was the color of a bruise.

I rushed over to the couch and whispered, "What happened?"

Chiron didn't look up at me, and I knew he was focusing his healing magic on Percy's hand. "He got stung by a pit scorpion. We don't know why. The dryads found him in the woods when he was barely conscious."

I wanted to ask Chiron the question, but I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer. Hesitantly, I asked, " Is he going to be alright?"

Chiron looked up, his eyes grim. "I don't know, my dear. I have done all I can for him, we'll just have to see."

Percy let out a faint moan, and I bit my lip and watched him twitch feverishly. I felt like I had been socked in the stomach. After the quest was over, I had more time to sort out my feelings about Percy, and I had decided that I really liked him. What I felt about Percy was different than what I felt for Luke, and I wasn't sure yet which was better. Percy was just so kind, and funny, and brave. Not to mention he had the most attractive eyes I had ever seen on a guy.

In conclusion, Percy couldn't die. He may have been a Seaweed Brain, but I was beginning to wish he was _my_ Seaweed Brain.

*************************** (a few days later) ************************

I had been sitting in the Big House all afternoon, waiting for Percy to wake up. Chiron had decided that he was going to make it, and I had almost fainted in relief. Percy was still extremely pale, but his fever had gone down so he was out of danger.

I was reading an architectural book when I noticed Percy shifting around restlessly on the couch. A second later, he opened his eyes. The deep, entrancing green seemed to light up his face, and he looked up at me and grinned.

"Here we are again."


	4. Dodgeball

**I know it's been awhile, but I haven't been writing much lately. Here's a new one, I hope you like it. I kinda wish it had more Percabeth, but I didn't want to overdo that so... Anyway, please review and give me more requests, that's what motivates me to write these! Thanks :)**

I crept up the fire escape, feeling utterly ridiculous. Why couldn't I just go up to their front door and knock like a normal person? I reached a window and peered through the barely open curtains. There was Percy, sleeping fitfully. He was thrashing around, and it looked like he was breathing heavily. Suddenly, he sat up with his eyes open wide and terror in his expression.

After a moment he seemed to calm down, and then he squinted at me. That was when I realized that I was standing at Percy Jackson's window, watching him sleep. Creepy much? I quickly moved to the side so he wouldn't be able to see me. I had my magic hat on, but with the sun where it was he might have been able to see my shadow.

I slid down the wall and sat on the fire escape, unsure of what to do next. Should I go knock on their door now? Then I heard voices, and I stopped to listen. "Last day of school! You should be excited! You've almost made it!"

That must have been Percy's mom, because a few moments later I heard Percy grunt, "Coming!"

After Percy left his room I couldn't hear more of their conversation, but now I didn't dare interrupt them. Apparently this was Percy's last day of school, which was kind of a big deal for a demigod. After all, most of the time we couldn't get through even a few months without some sort of monster coming after us. Honestly, I was surprised that Percy had gotten this far. As a son of one of the Big Three, he usually had more monsters after him than the average demigod.

After about half an hour of waiting, I heard the door slam and I rushed down the fire escape. When I got to the bottom I saw Percy trudging dejectedly down the street. I followed at a safe distance, knowing he might be able to tell that someone was watching him. A few times he looked over his shoulder, and I ducked behind the nearest building. Eventually we got to the subway station, where Percy walked up to a large figure.

When I got closer, I gasped, and then covered my mouth. Percy's friend was a Cyclops! How could the seaweed brain ever be friends with one of those monsters? When I got close enough to hear what they were saying, I heard Percy say, "Come on, buddy, let's go."

They walked down into the station, and with some difficulty I followed them into one of the cars. I was squished right next to Percy, so I had to be careful not to touch him. He sat there silently; looking like someone had just stolen his puppy or something. I desperately wanted to ask him what was up, but I also wanted him to finish his last day of school. When we got to his school, Merriweather College Prep, I just sat in empty chairs in his classes, not really paying any attention to what the teacher was saying.

In his English class, they had to go outside for some kind of test and there was a tense moment with one of the boys when he tried to beat up on Percy's Cyclops friend. Right when it happened I knew there would be trouble, because I knew from experience that Percy didn't tolerate bullies, even when they were immortal war gods.

Even though I already hated the Cyclops, I had to admit that it was really nice of Percy to stand up for his friend. The seaweed brain could be a bit of a hothead, but he was also really loyal.

In Percy's social studies class, there was an empty seat right in front of him so I took it. During the teacher's boring lecture on the Silk Road, Percy flipped to a spot in his binder and just stared at it. I leaned forward to see what he was staring at, and then quickly turned back around, my face burning. He was looking at a picture of me, the one I had emailed him a few months ago.

Before I could really process what that meant, the bully kid from earlier reached over and ripped the picture from the binder. He stared at it, wide-eyed, and said, "No way, Jackson. Who is that? She is not your-"

"Give it back!" Percy protested, his face totally red.

The boy threw the page back to his buddies, a bunch of huge guys with visitor's name tags.

Percy curled his hand into a fist, and I could see his jaw tightening. I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. His eyes flashed, the way they always did when he was really angry but couldn't use his powers. I knew what he was thinking, that if the bully was a monster he would be a pile of dust right now. I was tempted to squeeze his hand, but that would freak him out way too much. After class, I decided that I really needed to talk to him, this boy needed a friend.

I whispered, "Percy!" but then someone ran into me and I quickly lost him in the crowd. Luckily, his tall monster friend was easy to follow. I caught up to them in time to see Percy still looking around, confused. Then he shook his head and kept walking.

I was about to try again, but then he went into the boy's locker room. There was no way I was going to follow him in there, so I just sneaked into the gym through the girl's locker room. When the teams were split up for dodge ball, I could see that Percy definitely wasn't one of the cool kids. He was captain of other team, but all the kids on his team didn't look very athletic. Hopefully the Cyclops was good at dodge ball.

I wasn't really sure what I could do at this point, so I just sat against the wall and watched. After only a few minutes, Percy's team was getting pummeled. He was obviously trying his best, but most of the rest of his team were either hiding or running away. It didn't help that the huge guys from Percy's social studies class seemed to be able to throw dodge balls at the speed of light.

One of these high speed dodge balls hit Percy in the stomach, and he sat down hard. The Cyclops yelled, "Percy, duck!", and he rolled away as another ball whooshed past his head. Percy stood up and angrily yelled, "Hey, you could kill somebody!"

One of the huge guys smirked and said, "I hope so, Perseus Jackson. I hope so!"

I sprang up. Nobody called Percy Perseus. I didn't even know that was his name until a few weeks after I met him. Something was wrong. The huge group of guys started to grow until they were 8 feet tall, and their teeth had gotten pointy. Suddenly there were multiple tattoos covering their arms, which bulged with muscle.

I started forward to help, but then a stampede of kids rushed my way, knocking me over. A flaming metal ball zoomed past my head, slamming into the doors. I was being squished in a crowd of panicking kids, so it was a few minutes before I could disentangle myself to go help Percy.

When I was free from the crowd, I saw Percy standing in front of the locker room while a monster was about to throw a ball straight at him. From the way he was just standing there, I could tell he was waiting for the right moment to move.

He dove out of the way as the ball hit the locker room doors. There was a huge explosion, and I realized what Percy's plan had been. That was actually pretty smart, for a seaweed brain.

"Noo!" I turned to see Percy running towards the Cyclops as a flaming ball hit him in the chest. The Cyclops slid backwards and rammed into the wall, crumbling it on top of him. The monster held up another ball to throw at the Cyclops, but Percy yelled, "Stop, it's me you want!"

The monster laughed. "You wish to die first, young hero?"

Percy desperately looked around for something, then he charged the monster. I ran towards the monster too, taking out my knife. I circled around and got behind him as I heard him say, "My lunch approaches!"

I stabbed it in the back, putting all my force into it. The monster muttered, "Ow", and then burst into green flames. I took the invisibility hat off, figuring that Percy probably wouldn't be able to finish his last day of school anyway. When the smoke cleared a bit, I saw him standing there with his mouth open and eyes wide.

Off to the side, the bully kid from earlier stammered, "That's the girl… That's the girl-"

I had had enough of this kid, so I walked up to him and punched him in the face, which was something that I had wanted to do all day. He fell to the ground and I folded my arms. "And you," I said gruffly, "lay off my friend."

I turned to see Percy behind me, still surprised. "Annabeth. How did you… how long have you…"

I could feel my cheeks burning, but hopefully with all the smoke and chaos he wouldn't notice. I smoothly sheathed my knife, trying to be nonchalant. "Pretty much all morning. I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you, but you were never alone."

He stood there for a moment, absorbing this, then his eyes widened and he blushed. I winced, knowing what was coming. "The shadow I saw this morning, that was… Oh my gods, you were looking in my bedroom window?"


End file.
